Muddy Water
by love-sama
Summary: Ron and Kim break up. That's the story of life. But when visiting a dreaded camp to honor a dead girl, boy meets world. Ron is forced into a painful journey as he figures out who he is. RonxGil-Gill- KimxShego


I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. Nor do I want to own Drakken. That would be very odd….

This is a boyxboy and girlxgirl series. The main pairings are RonxGil and KimxShego. But at the beginning Kim and Ron are dating. Rated 'M' just in case. Also, screw season 4. Please, anything that happened in that season I will not know of and may not care. Hana does not live with Ron in my series. At all. Thank youz!

So here is chapter 1;

--

He sat on his roof, watching the stars sparkle over Middleton. Somehow, this town wasn't that great when you start picking it apart. And the blond's thoughts drifted from homework he had to do, and seemed to wander to memories of his dreaded camp where he had spent a torturous summer trying to call his mother and hiding from a crazed monkey. But Kim, Ron's heart seemed to change his thoughts, Kim had been there after camp. Kim was there when he needed her, and she was going to be there when he almost fails the quiz on Monday. But the stars told him differently, that his heart would break soon.

And Ron crawled down from his roof, slipping into his room just as his parents check on him to see if he was doing the homework that was assigned. Scribbling down answers, he lead them on that he actually was doing his homework not ignoring it.

And Kim phoned. Ron picked up the receiver and talked with her. A routine life. But Kim way excited about Josh doing something. And that's when a question rose up, since Kim had been talking about Josh or Shego since, well, they started dating. And now he wanted an answer, "KP, do you even love me? Or is it all Josh and Shego who have your feelings?"

"Where did that come from Ron? You know I love you! Now, I saw Shego fighting the other day, you know, when we were trying to stop Drakken from using polluted water or something to take over the world. Now, she has her high kicks really high, maybe if you could do that it wouldn't be me pulling your weight all the time. Oh, did you hear? Josh is doing this…"

Ron had stopped listening once Kim insulted his kicking technique, all she was doing was talking about Josh and Shego. Nothing much, just say 'Uh-huh' at the right times. Nothing much… Nothing much… "Ron! Are you even listening?"

"Huh? What? Sorry, Rufus was trying to tell me that he was hungry." A straight out lie. And Rufus understood why, Kim hadn't even asked him one question besides if he was listening, which he wasn't.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you were just ignoring me. Tell Rufus I say hi, I was asking if you were busy tomorrow, because I'm not. I was wondering if we could go to that memory thing at Camp Wannawep for that girl who died there. But if you don't want to…"

"I will go. Don't worry KP" Ron peeked at his calendar from were he laid on his bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, the first. Nothing planned at all, or not that he knew of. So when Kim said her good-night and Ron replied silently, he just laid there and looked at the roof. It was only ten at night, not that late for a Friday night. But he heard soft singing from outside, and got up to listen. Yes, it was soft singing of a song he had heard when Kim was depressed.

"Tell me no more stories, and I will tell you no lies…"

Ron walked to his window, and opened it widely to see a teary faced red head singing from the grass outside. Her voice sad and beautiful, but he knew she was crying. And he knew that her heart was broken.

"Tell me no more stories  
And I'll tell you no lies  
No one wants to hurt me  
But everybody tries  
And if you think that I've been waiting  
For my planets to align  
It's time you go on  
Get your things, get up, get out  
I'm doing fine"

She choked on her tears after every line. And Ron couldn't let this happen, so he jumped from his second story window. Kim watched as he landed, more graceful then herself, who was a cheerleader. But the tears still ran down her face.

"KP, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, if I did something wrong."

"It's me Ron, for some reason I think I like girls more than guys. And I love you! I do, but when walking with you, I notice you don't look at anyone besides me, and I am always looking at other girls. And… and…" She started choking on her tears again.

"It's okay KP, I love you" He kissed her on the forehead, "But if you cry like this when we are together, we should be best friends. Because I can't let you cry if I love you"

Kim looked at Ron, questioning when he became mature. And how did she not notice. But his heart told her that they would be happy, forever, because they both could be best friends. Both would be friends…

Ron climbed into his bedroom, via window as a door, and waved to Kim. She left, waving back, and wondered when he became graceful as her.

But would all of the happiness last until tomorrow?


End file.
